Chara Nari Special: Amulet Clown!
by MegamiTenshiHime
Summary: Kusu Kusu is left in Amu's care while Rima attends her parents divorce trial. The little blond chara bonds with Amu. Seeing Kusu Kusu worried for Rima, Amu tells her a story. O.o What's the story about?
1. NOISY!

**Suteneko: Time for Amulet Clown!**

**Kusu Kusu: YAY!**

**Yaya: Why not Pepe first?**

**Suteneko: Because Rima promised me $50 if I let Kusu Kusu go first.**

**Yaya: RIMA-TAN! THAT'S UNFAIR!**

**Rima: All is fair in love & war**

**Yaya: *pout***

**Kusu Kusu: *giggles* Suteneko-chan does not own Shugo Chara!**

Amu was getting irritated, she was trying to read the new fashion magazine she just bought but it was too god damn noisy! Ever since Kusu Kusu was left in Amu's care, she & Amu's charas had been driving Amu nuts with their laughing & loud playing. The louder they got, the harder it was for Amu to control herself. It worked for a while but finally it cracked when Miki & Ran started to bicker.

"AMI!"

At the mention of Amu's little sister's name, Kusu Kusu flew away to hide but Amu's charas didn't notice; Ran & Miki were still bickering and Suu & Dia were trying to calm them down. Suddenly, Amu's bedroom door burst open.

"HAI NEE-CHAN? YOU CALLED FOR ME?"

'Yeah, go play with my charas okay? I know it's been a LONG time since you played with them."

The eyes of Amu's charas grew wide with fear but before they could make a run for it, Ami had jumped & trapped the charas in a massive hug.

"ARIGATO NEE-CHAN!"

And with that, Ami ran off to her room to play, making Amu smile.

_That should keep them busy_

Suddenly, Amu's phone began to ring.

I'm craving for you and just like a fool  
><span>There's no way I can stop stop stop my desire<span>  
><span>I'm craving for you and you know it too<span>  
><span>There's no one that can top top top your smile<span>

**(Lovestruck-V Factory)**

Amu pulled the phone out from her pocket & answered; "Moshi moshi?"

"Amu-chan?"

"Hai Mama?"

"Can I ask you to go to the grocery store for me? I'm held up here at work and the fridge is empty."

"Sure, what is it that you need?"

"The list is on the fridge. Thanks so much Amu-chan!"

"No problem Mama. Bye"

"Bye Amu-chan! Thanks again!"

Amu ended the call & turned her head to the where Kusu Kusu was hiding, "Kusu Kusu, you can come out now."

Kusu Kusu emerged from behind Amu's bean bag chair.

"After I get dressed, do you want to go to come with me? It'll be boring going alone."

"Okay!" Kusu Kusu replied happily, excited by the idea of going out.

Half an hour later…

Amu emerged from the grocery store, carrying heavy bundles of groceries. Despite that, she was seen smiling & laughing with Kusu Kusu which proved Amu's instincts right. Kusu Kusu was great company.

Amu was wearing a layered t-shirt & blue skirt. The first layer of the shirt was white and a black t-shirt with a printing on the back, colored lavender. The first layer also popped up underneath the black shirt and is all frilly. The blue skirt she wore had a small white part on the bottom of it. Her black leggings reached up to the middle of her knees and ankles. She used a black x hair clip to clip her hair to the side, not the center. On her feet, Amu wore purple boots.

"Need some help?"

Amu turned around & was surprised to see who it was.

"Ikuto?"

**Suteneko: I have to go the mall now.**

**Ikuto: No way! Don't leave a cliffhanger damn it!**

**Suteneko: I can't! My brother is waiting for me. Bye!**

**Ikuto: Get back here you bitch!**

**Yoru: Please review!**


	2. Smile & don't frown Kusu Kusu

**Suteneko: Yo!**

**Ikuto: Get started on typing!**

**Suteneko: Alright, alright! But you have to do the disclaimer.**

**Ikuto: *sigh & says monotonously* Suteneko does not own Shugo Chara**

* * *

><p>Ikuto raised a hand in greeting, "Yo"<p>

Yoru appeared beside him, "Shopping-nya?"

"Yup! Loads & loads of groceries! " Kusu Kusu answered.

"Need some help?" Ikuto asked, noticing that the bundles Amu was carrying were heavy.

Before Amu could reply though he already taken all the bags Amu was carrying in her right hand. Amu glared at him.

"I don't need your help."

"Your hand is red from carrying all that weight." Ikuto observed.

Amu knew her hand was in pain but didn't expect it to show.

"Thanks" Amu mumbled.

"No problem"

Together, the two began walking in the direction of Amu's home with Kusu Kusu & Yoru close behind. They've only walked for 5 minutes & Amu immediately knew something was wrong.

_It's quiet…_

_Too quiet._

Amu turned her head slightly to see Kusu Kusu with a worried expression on her face. Amu stopped & turned around.

"Kusu Kusu, are you okay?"

Kusu Kusu looked up, "I'm fine Amu-chan."

"Worried about Rima?"

That did it.

Kusu Kusu flinched, feeling a little uncomfortable, "Yeah"

Amu smiled softly, "You know, it's okay to worry but I don't think Rima would like to see you with worried frown on your face. I think she rather you grinning & laughing than looking so sad."

Kusu Kusu smiled, Amu really was a great friend.

"Amu!"

Amu turned & saw Ikuto running toward her.

"How come you didn't tell me you stopped?"

"You didn't notice?"

Yoru chuckled & Kusu Kusu giggled.

Amu smiled, "Anyway, let's get going."

Smiling, Amu turned & walked forward. Sighing, Ikuto followed with the charas behind.

"Say Kusu Kusu, do you ant to hear about how I went through my parent's divorce trial?"

Ikuto, Yoru & Kusu Kusu froze in their tracks.

_Amu's parents had divorced before?_

Ikuto was the first to speak, "Your parents divorced before?"

Amu nodded, "My mom & dad. Tsumugu is my step father. You want to hear the story?"

Curious, they said yes & Amu began her tale.

* * *

><p><strong>Ikuto: Damn it! Stop leaving cliffhangers!<strong>

**Suteneko: Never!**

**Ikuto: *glares***

**Suteneko: *unfazed* Bye everyone!**

**Yoru: Please review-nya!**


	3. Her story

**Suteneko: Sleepy...I want to sleep...**

**Ikuto: After you finish typing.**

**Suteneko: Why are you so damn impatient?**

**Ikuto: And why are you being so difficult?**

**Suteneko: Don't answer me with a question!**

**Ikuto: Too bad :P**

**Suteneko: That's it! I'M NEVER GOING TO MAKE AN AMUTO AS LONG AS I LIVE!**

**Ikuto: *eyes widen* You don't mean that right?**

**Yoru: Suteneko-chan does not own Shugo Chara**

**Ikuto: RIGHT?**

* * *

><p>"Ikuto, have you ever heard of the Ageha fashion line?"<p>

Ikuto scoffed, "Of course, Utau buys their clothes all the time."

"Well, the man who runs it, Katsuo Hatake? He's my father. "

Ikuto froze.

_Amu is a daughter of a multimillionaire!_

"So what happened with your dad?"

"My father and I were very close and I loved him deeply. He even made time in his busy schedule to spend time with me and my mom. I was so happy with my life then, I believed we were the most content family in the world."

"Then what happened?"

Tears starting to sting in Amu's eyes so she blinked them away and continued, " It happened when I was 6. My dad became so busy, so busy that he couldn't spend time with me and my mother. And before I knew I it, I wasn't living in a big old mansion anymore, I was living in a 1 room apartment."

"So your dad went bankrupt?"

_Hard to believe, I mean...he's famous!_

"The stock market crashed and my mom decided to take up a job to help make ends meet."

"So when did you recover?"

"In a year or so, my dad worked his ass off to produce new clothing lines and eventually his hard work paid off. We were back in our mansion and everything was okay again until…"

"Until?"

"My mom didn't want to stop work."

"Why?"

"That's what my dad wanted to know, they would fight about it as soon as I was tucked in & assumed to be asleep but I woke up as soon as their voices were raised."

"So did you find out why in the end?"

"My dad took a day off to follow my mum and he found that my mother was cheating on him with Tsumugu. When my mum got home, my dad yelled at her and told her he wanted a divorce and custody of me."

"And why didn't he gain custody? It was your mum who cheated on him."

"My dad had a record which my mom's lawyer used against him."

"Record for what?"

"Underage driving & drinking. Plus violence and vandalism. Used to go to rehab for his addiction to drugs, smoking and drinking. My dad had a hard teenage life, he later told me."

_Ikuto paused for a while. It must have been hard for her. Who knew she had such a past?_

"Had you wanted to be with your father Amu?"

"Of course I did...but I had no say in it."

"Do you still see your father?"

"Once every two years. I'm supposed to see him again this year too. I'm spending the summer break with him in Miami."

"Wow, Miami?"

_Lucky girl..._

"Yup."

Ikuto then hesitated, he wanted to ask this but he wasn't sure whether he should ask or not but his curiosity was getting to him so he asked anyway.

"Amu, do you...hate your mum?"

"Of course not!"

Ikuto was surprised by this, "Why?"

"She's my mum, I can understand. She was alone, someone was there for her, she fell for him. You can't control who you fall in love with after all."

_Like how I'm in love with you…_

Suddenly, Amu heard Kusu Kusu crying. Amu turned, surprised.

"Why are you crying Kusu Kusu?"

"Because you have it so bad! Even Rima's wasn't that bad!"

Amu smiled, "It's in the past, I don't care for it anymore. I still see my Dad, so it's okay."

Kusu Kusu stopped crying. Amu really was strong, in both mind and in heart.

Then a question crossed her mind, "But then Amu...why do have your stepfather's surname?"

"Oh because since my dad was famous, I was naturally famous too so I go under another identity. My real name isn't Hinamori Amu. And what I look like to you now is different too."

Yoru blinked, surprised, "So what is your real name-nya?"

Before Amu could answer a familiar sound interrupted her, causing her to look up and gasp.

"Muri-Muri!"

* * *

><p><strong>Ikuto: Please! You have to make Amuto!<strong>

**Suteneko: Why?**

**Ikuto: Because I'm awesome!**

**Suteneko: You know what Tadamu is looking pretty good to me about now...**

**Ikuto: No no no! I mean, you're talented. You can totally make the best Amuto ever in history!**

**Suteneko: But most of my stories are ending with Amuto already. The Chara-Nari Specials & Little Amu for one. Oh and the one shots of course.**

**Ikuto: Damn it Suteneko, don't make me beg!**

**Suteneko: Beg :3**

**Ikuto: Fine! Suteneko, please don't say you'll never make an Amuto again. Please!**

**Suteneko: Ok, ok I won't.**

**Ikuto: *relieved* Thanks**

**Suteneko: Please review minna-san!**


	4. The short fight and the reunion

**Suteneko: *listening to iPod***

**Ikuto: SUTENEKO!**

**Suteneko: *falls out of chair* WTF IKUTO?**

**Ikuto: Type out the story!**

**Suteneko: *sighs* Fine, do the disclaimer as I get up.**

**Ikuto: Suteneko does not own Shugo Chara!**

* * *

><p>Ikuto &amp; Amu put down their bags on the floor. Ikuto was the first to transform.<p>

"Black Lynx!"

"Muri-Muri!"

Ikuto jumped and tried to slash the X Egg with his claws but it was too fast, it kept dodging his attacks.

"Damn it! Hold still!"

"Kusu Kusu! Let's transform too!"

"Okay! Amu's heart unlock!"

A large flash of orange light blinded Ikuto & the X Egg for a moment.

When it died out, Amu was in her character transformation with Kusu Kusu.

"Amulet Clown!"

Amu was dressed in a red and pink patterned jumpsuit with contrast diamond detail, matching jester crown headpiece and gloves, red eye mask and pink joker collar. (Harley Quinn's costume but colors are different. Link on profile BTW.).

"Tightrope Binder!"

Immediately, Amu's tightropes captured the X Egg.

"Got you"

She straightened her back and made a heart shape with her hands;

"Negative Heart, Lock On!"

A heart appeared behind the X Egg;

"Open Heart!"

A large ray of light escaped her hands and struck the X Chara turning it back into its original form as a Heart's Egg.

Purified, it flew away, looking for its owner so he/she could be where it belongs once more.

Amu's transformation came undone and so did Ikuto's.

"Geez, I had such little action back there Amu."

Amu just smiled sheepishly in response.

"Kusu Kusu!"

The blonde chara turned to see her bearer running up to her.

"RIMA!"

Kusu Kusu flew over to Rima and hugged her, "I missed you so much!"

Rima smiled, "I missed you too."

Amu couldn't help but smile at the scene before her, it made her heart feel warm.

"Amu? I hope Kusu Kusu wasn't too much trouble."

Amu shook her head "No, it was fun having her around."

"Yeah! I learned a lot of things about Amu too!"

"Like what?" Rima asked

Kusu Kusu was about to say but Amu shook her head. Kusu Kusu, getting the hint, instead said; "I learned that Amu really likes Ikuto!"

Amu blushed a fiery red and Ikuto chuckled. Rima raised an eyebrow; she had a deep gut feeling that Kusu Kusu was covering it up but ignored it…for now that is.

"Well, I already knew that. Anyway, let's go home Kusu Kusu."

Kusu Kusu nodded then turned to Amu and Ikuto to wave to them goodbye, "Bye minna!"

Amu waved back and Rima & Kusu Kusu turned around to make their own way home.

"So Amu, was what Kusu Kusu said true?"

"Hmm? About what?"

"About you liking me."

Amu blushed pink, "Y-yeah…"

Ikuto smirked, "Good because I like you too."

Amu looked up at him shocked but she was nowhere prepared for what came next. Ikuto pulled her toward him and captured her lips with his. Amu was too shocked to respond at first and Ikuto, fearing that she might push him away; started giving her a few sweet kisses on her lips. The bue haired teen watched her reaction carefully from the corner of his eyes. He could see Amu blushing furiously and shyly kiss him back. Soon sparks started to fly and flames to ignite. In the heat of the moment, Amu wrapped her arms around Ikuto's neck and Ikuto wrapped his around Amu's petite waist. Their kiss grew more and more passionate by the second but after a few minutes, Yoru decided that he had enough.

"STOP-NYA! MY POOR VIRGIN EYES-NYA!"

The two chara bearers pulled away and Ikuto growled a bit at his chara for being interrupted. Amu however was relieved, she was running out of breath and panting heavily. Ikuto sneaked a peak at the pinkette in his arms, her face was flushed and her lips were bruised.

"You okay?" he asked, seeing her pant so heavily.

"Yeah…" Amu answered, finally catching her breath.

"Are you free tomorrow night?"

Amu nodded and Ikuto smirked, "Good because I'm taking you out for a movie."

Amu smiled while Yoru groaned, "God, just save me from the sappiness!"

* * *

><p><strong>Suteneko: Happy now?<strong>

**Ikuto: Yes :3**

**Yoru: Is this the last chapter-nya?**

**Suteneko: Yup**

**Ikuto: But what about Amu's real name?**

**Yoru: And what she really looks like-nya!**

**Suteneko: Right. Well, I'll reveal all that in Chara Nari Special: Amulet Baby! **

**Ikuto: *sigh* You just love to make people wait don't you?**

**Suteneko: Yup! Oh yeah, I won't be writing song fics anymore.**

**Ikuto: Huh? Why?**

**Suteneko: Lack motivation, my song fics has so little reviews anyway.**

**Yoru: But please review this story-nya!**

**Suteneko: Yeah, please do!**


End file.
